Heartfixed
by ladyamalphia
Summary: Cream learns the hard way that it takes even more than her special craft tape to mend a broken heart. Happy Valentines Day C:!


**A/N:**Oohh love is in the air today :)! So, I decided that I'd go with the flow… I'm an unoriginal blob :)…! I had a couple of ideas on my V day story… but they were all h-core, drown you in romantic fluff… love stories like that. But then I was like… naww.

Okayy… so who's ready for some cuteness XD?!

--LA

* * *

I'm trying to think of something Valentines Day-ey to write in my disclaimer… but… yeah. All of the characters in this lil' story belongs to some other lucky goose. Maybe they're pink and red geese :)!

* * *

Her presence was becoming a nuisance, but she was completely and totally oblivious. Cream in the morning, Cream at lunch, Cream with dinner. Tails' days were getting Creamier and Creamier. Perhaps he would have been more amused than irritated if he wasn't so emotionally delicate at the time.

The truth was, though he did his best to hide this fact from the others, he was completely heartbroken. He missed Cosmo desperately. But she was gone… and he still deeply resented his part in her death. He was extremely bitter, and felt certain that he could have thought of an alternative if he had just had time to think. Why had he acted so rashly? Why hadn't he thought of something else… anything else…? The clock on the wall struck nine.

"Tails?"

Right on time. As always.

"C'mon in, Cream." He called wearily, plastering a weak smile on his face.

"Good morning!" She said happily, skipping inside. "How are you?"

"Not bad, thanks." He recited. This was the way their conversation began every morning. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you!" she squealed, flouncing down on the seat beside him.

"Chao!" Cheese squeaked, dropping himself onto Tails' lap. Cream craned her neck to peer into Tails' face.

"Tails…" she began, "are you sad?"

The fox forced a laugh. "Why would I be sad?"

"I miss Cosmo too, Tails." She said quietly, eyeing her feet. There was an awkward pause between the two for a moment until Tails finally spoke.

"It's really nice outside today, isn't it?" he remarked, determined to change the subject.

"Really nice!" Cream agreed, beaming. They conversed lightly for a few minutes before the rabbit finally got up to leave, quite to Tails' relief.

"Good bye, Tails!" Cream said happily, waving her hand wildly above her head and hopping out the door. Tails was beginning to understand why Sonic stayed forever out of Amy's reach.

The bunny skipped down the street humming merrily, her chao trilling about in her wake, accompanying her with a never-ending chorus of "chao, chao".

She felt bad for Tails. Although he denied it, she could tell that he was sad. And, she figured, the only reason for him to be sad would be Cosmo. She was sad as well. Cosmo had been a great friend.

So, she decided, he needed company. That was why she visited him regularly, just to make sure he didn't get too sad.

She turned a corner, walking in the direction of Amy's house. The pink hedgehog was generally the second person to visit on her agenda.

"Morning, Cream." Amy greeted with a smile, much more sincere than Tails'.

"Hi, Amy."

A few minutes later, the girls (and, of course, Cheese) were seated at Amy's kitchen table, sipping lemonade and laughing.

"So then," the hedgehog continued, "The duck said, 'Got any grapes?'"

Both girls burst out in laughter at the joke, and Amy spilled her drink across the table.

"Darn it." She muttered, grabbing a rag from the sink and mopping up the spill.

"Amy," Cream asked suddenly, "Is Tails sad?"

The hedgehog stopped cleaning for a moment. "Yeah, I think so." She answered sadly. "I think he's pretty heartbroken right now. He really liked Cosmo."

Cream cocked her head intently. This had been something no one had yet agreed to explain to her. "I thought so," she said thoughtfully, "but do you mean like…" she paused for a moment, trying to think of the right words, "like _mommy-daddy_ like?"

Amy chuckled. "Yeah, I think something like that."

"Poor Tails…Heartbroken…" the rabbit repeated quietly, placing a hand on her own chest. "Owch!"

* * *

Cream decided that it simply would not do to have a friend whose heart was broken. She resolved to fix it. Even if she had to use every piece of her special craft tape.

The bunny sat in her room, trying her hardest to plan how she could help her friend. He didn't deserve to sit around in his house all day long. She was surprised that having a broken heart didn't call for a trip to the hospital; she recalled a time when Amy had broken her wrist, and needed it in a cast for weeks. She could only imagine how painful it would be to break your heart!

"Chao?" Cheese said, fluttering over to her side. He had a blue crayon in his hand.

"Good idea, Cheese." Cream agreed, taking the crayon. "I should write down my plan."

She pulled some paper decorated with a graphic flower pattern out from her white vanity, and wrote her title on the top: "Fix Tails hart".

"What should we do?" The bunny asked thoughtfully, tapping the crayon on the page.

"Chao, Chao!" Cried Cheese suddenly, grabbing the crayon. He had never had an aptitude for art, but he did his best. He sketched a rather jagged heart, then drew a bandage over it.

"You're right, Cheese!" Cream said eagerly. "Mother always uses bandages when we hurt ourselves… We can just put a bandage on his heart, and maybe it'll be fixed!"

She beamed and hugged him excitedly. "We can go visit him tomorrow morning!"

The next morning, the bunny forced herself awake at the crack of dawn, determined to make Tails better perfectly. She really missed her spunky, cheerful fox friend.

Her mother was not yet awake. She snuck past Vanilla's bedroom on her tiptoes, and carefully slunk into the bathroom.

There it was… The place where Vanilla hid all of her adult things, medicine, washing detergent, and was strictly off limits to Cream: the medicine cabinet.

Although rather guilty, she also felt dangerously rebellious and brave… she was actually breaking one of her mother's rules!

She mutely dragged a stool over to the sink, and climbed onto it, stretching to her utmost height to reach the little porcelain knobs.

Remaining ever quiet, she pried open the twin doors, and stared in awe at the forbidden wonders before her. Hair brushes, pills, extra rolls of toilet paper and tissue boxes… all of these regular items were suddenly extraordinary and exotic.

Cream bounced up and down on her heels for a moment, the excitement of her heist overwhelming her. She took a calming breath, and managed to avoid the temptation of exploring every prohibited object. She pushed an orange tub of pills out of the way and grabbed a box of bandages, carefully closing the cabinet again.

She tiptoed out of the room clutching the little box, which was decorated with her favourite purple cartoon character, to her chest as if it was filled with diamonds.

Feeling extremely proud of herself, the bunny returned to her room happily, pretending to be a secret agent spy smuggling a suitcase full of top-secret information. Cheese greeted her with the usual squeal of "chao", and grabbed the box excitedly.

Cream looked at the little butterfly clock mounted on the wall It took her a moment to interpret what the two obscure arms meant. She had yet to perfect instant clock-reading. She at last deduced that it was six-forty-five in the morning. Tails would be asleep still.

Cream pursed her lips, terribly excited. Her usual visit was at ten – sharp. There was no way that she could wait… she paused, counting with her fingers… about three hours!

Three whole hours! That was an eternity away!

She rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Chao, chao?" Cheese said, jumping into her lap. Cream smiled at him.

"I know," the bunny sighed, "I have to be patient."

Time moved past slower than a sleep deprived, completely demented molasses-snail hybrid.

At eight-thirty, Cream could wait no longer. She was seated in the kitchen, her mother humming pleasantly while slicing juicy strawberries.

"Cream," Vanilla said, sounding mildly amused, "Did Tails give you some coffee yesterday?"

"No, mother." Cream giggled. "Do you think it would be okay for me to go see Tails a bit earlier today?"

"Dear…" Vanilla said gently, "are you sure that Tails wants you to visit quite so often?"

"Yes, mother." She answered with a smile, "he's lonely… and sad. So I have to go visit him."

Vanilla sighed. "Alright. You can go visit him, if you'd like."

"Thank you!" Cream said cheerfully. She hopped to her feet and kissed her mother's cheek. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Cream."

The bunny skipped out the door, Cheese flying behind her. The air was still cool from the previous night, and the sky was white and plastered with clouds. Cream hopped and jumped excitedly down the street, the box of bandages held close to her chest. She decided that Tails would be awake by then; how could anyone sleep in past eight-thirty? That was crazy!

She reached the fox's house, knocking harder than she normally would of for eagerness. There was no answer, and she knocked again. When even then Tails did not come to the door, she decided to let herself in.

The big workshop appeared empty at first, as she had expected it to. But after a moment, she noticed a fuzzy tangerine clump hunched over one of the silver tables. Cream frowned. He was still asleep!

"Tails?" She whispered, tiptoeing up to him. "Oh, Tails?"

The bunny couldn't help but giggling when she saw the fox's sleeping face. A screwdriver was held loosely in one hand, in danger of falling. His mouth was open slightly, and a strand of spit had oozed onto his squished cheek. His ear twitched occasionally. Cream wondered if he was dreaming.

She wasn't sure what to do. He looked extremely comfortable and content… she couldn't bring herself to awaken him. Instead, she gently turned him slightly.

The rabbit pulled away the waxy backing on a bandage, and stuck it to the soft, white fur on her friend's chest. He didn't stir. Cream leaned closer, and whispered into his ear, "I hope your heart is fixed."

Cream kissed him on the cheek and slid out of the house, leaving Tails with what she hoped was a quick-fix for a broken heart. As soon as the door closed, the fox opened an eye.

"Cream?" he murmured. He had been partly awake the entire time. He glanced groggily down at his chest, and smiled dazedly. It occurred to him then, in a very sleepy thought, that mourning and shutting himself away was getting him nowhere. He placed a hand gently on the bandage stuck to his chest. He realized that he had everything he needed.

"Thanks, Cream." He said with a quiet smile.

It turned out that cartoon-decorated bandages really could heal broken hearts.

* * *

**A/N:**Three cheers for OOC cheesiness - OWOW! Some darn cute OOC cheesiness, though ;). Sorry, guys :P. I was in a rush to finish this before the day of lurve ended. Honestly, I don't like Valentine's day :\... it makes me uncomfortable to get asked. I mean who can blame me?! Guys have cooties! Eww!

But for all of you who have passed second grade maturity, happy Valentine's Day C:!

--LA XOX!


End file.
